jungle_heatfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Purchases
This page is dedicate to statistical analysis of treasure purchases from the store in Jungle Heat. General Information Regardless if you buy Diamonds or just spend the ones that you win from tournaments and daily missions, we all want the best deal. This page was designed to analyze the different purchasing options to determine the best deal. Definitions Diamonds: '''The player currency in Jungle Heat is called Diamonds. This currency is normally purchased or won during player and clan tournaments. Diamonds may also be received while clearing trash from the map or by completing Achievements. Diamonds can be used for a variety of things, such as purchasing gold or oil, speeding up building or upgrade timers, or purchasing decorations for your map. '''Treasure: '''The Treasure tab in Jungle Heat is where you can purchase Gold or Oil with Diamonds, purchase Diamonds with currency and exchange your event tokens for Gold, Oil, or Traps. '''Free Player: A free player is one that does not purchase Diamonds from the store. A free player may only receive Diamonds from winning single and clan tournaments, completing Achievements or by clearing trash from the map. Paid Player: A paid player is one that purchases Diamonds from the store. A paid player is only limited by the amount they are willing to spend in real currency. Diamonds can be used to instantly upgrade buildings, walls or upgrades. Gold / Oil Purchases Values based on four Gold / Oil Level 11 Storage Units ''' Objective: Find the best value for resource purchases Parameters: Total Capacity 8,001,000, Gold empty Results: According to this table, filling from 0 to full will give the most benefit. Costs in USD is displayed using the Cost Per Diamond for a Bag of Diamonds in the chart below. '''Values based on three Gold / Oil Storage Level 11 Units Objective: Determine if the maximum capacity affects the cost Parameters: Total Capacity 6,001,000, Gold empty Results: This table shows that you will gain a higher Gold/Oil per Diamond ratio the greater your maximum capacity. Costs in USD is displayed using the Cost Per Diamond for a Bag of Diamonds in the chart below. Values based on four Gold / Oil Level 11 Storage Units ''' Objective: Determine if the current capacity, below 50%, affects the cost of a complete fill. Parameters: Total Capacity 8,001,000, Gold 1,888,316 Results: This table shows that the less gold you currently have, the greater benefit you will get from a complete fill. Diamond Purchases Prices displayed current as of 3/6/14. All prices are in USD. '''Normal Prices How to Read this Chart Cost per Diamond is the amount you pay in USD per Diamond in the various packages. Accounting to this chart, the higher the package the less money you will spend per Diamond. Percent Greater Than is how much more money you'll save than the previous package. For example, If you purchase a Bag of Diamonds, then you will pay 15.30% less per Diamond than a Helmet of Diamonds. According to this chart, the greatest jump in value is between a Helmet and Bag of Diamonds. Sale Prices Diamonds often go on sale for a discount after a player has successfully destroyed all or part of a base in PVP. The bonus is equal to 50% more diamond yield when purchasing the various products. How to Read this Chart Cost per Diamond is the amount you pay in USD per Diamond in the various packages. Percent Greater Than is the amount you'll save buying Diamonds on sale versus regular price. According to this chart, you will save roughly 33% buying Diamonds on sale, regardless of the package purchased. Notes This strategy guide was created by Ogre13 . Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy Guides